


Coffee Shop Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where did all the jewellery come from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Rin](http://official-rin.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr

She sits there up at the coffee bar stirring her freshly made hot chocolate, eating a few of the marshmallows on the small plate that has been handed to her while she waits for her drink to cool. There are little cream swirls on top, forming a heart shape around her initials in the mug. It’s something simple, but it never fails to impress or put a smile on her face.

“Listen, Kazuki-kun…” Minako coughs, trying to grab his attention once he’s finished serving another customer, having stopped stirring her drink for the moment, “Do you have a minute?”

The Phantom – not that she knows that yet – turned barista looks up from refilling the coffee machine, flashing her a warm smile.

“Something wrong with your hot chocolate? I can always make you a bigger one with more hearts.” He uses a tone she knows all too well; one that always implies teasing is to follow.

Minako does not laugh today, only narrowing her eyes at him. She has something to discuss, and if she’s ever going to say her piece, she needs to have him on the same track. Before she can get a word in, he holds his hands up, signalling he’ll stop before he’s started.

“No, I wanted to talk to you about these,” she points to her earrings, diamond studs in particular, “I know you’ve been helping out more here at Sumikon, but isn’t buying me something nearly every week too much? Where do you find the extra money?”

He ponders on the thought for a while, which only seems to make her that much more suspicious, “Well, I don’t need to go on any extra trips this school year. Plus, I’d rather spend my money on something important.”

There may be some truth to his words, though the reality is something that Minako herself would not be a stranger to. During the group’s heists it doesn’t take them long to come across money hidden by the enemy, or the places they may or may not be stealing from in the first place. It’s not unlike Tartarus… albeit stealing not the “done thing”.

Still, there’s no need for Minako to know all about that. Not unless there was a chance of her being in danger without the knowledge of their nightly escapades.

“Kazuki, how many times do I have to–”

He’s heard it all before; don’t waste all his money on “buying me this” or “doing me that”, so how could she not expect a kiss to silence her the way he’s kissing her now?

Sumikon is all but empty on this Wednesday afternoon, so he doesn’t hold back with his want for something more than just a chaste kiss. He runs his tongue across her lips, wasting no time in capturing the inside of her mouth as soon as she parts them. The small sigh of content is all he needs to hear before he’s smirking in victory.

“Oi,” she raises a playfully annoyed brow at him once they part, her breath a little shaky from the unexpectedness of his actions, “What was that kiss all about? It’s not nice to silence a lady when she’s talking.”

“Your lips looked so beautiful that I couldn’t refuse them a treat,” he laughs, wiping away a dusting of sugar from the corner of her mouth, “Don’t worry about any money, my princess.”

“I’m not a princess.”

“You still deserve to be treated like one.”


End file.
